megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Atropos
Atropos is a demon in the series. History The eldest of the three Moirae Sisters, Atropos is the one who cuts the thread of fate, signifying the end of one's life. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Femme Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Raptor Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Fortune Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Fortune Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Fortune Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fortune Arcana *Persona 5 :Fortune Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fortune Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Atropos acts as one of the three bosses of Nakano's silver-level Stone Site instance. By obtaining the Red Thread of Fate from the endchest, players are able to obtain her plug-in by speaking with the Suspicious Looking Man? NPC. Atropos is a special double-fusion of Lamia and Celaeno. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Atropos can be found in the lower areas of Camp Ichigaya. She can teach Flynn the Hamaon, Tathlum Shot, Ziodyne and Zandyne skills through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Atropos can be found within the Tennozu Shelter, alongside her sisters Clotho and Lachesis. She has a combo of sorts with Clotho. Should Clotho put a party member to sleep with her Lullaby skill, Atropos will use Eternal Rest to kill them instantly. Atropos can teach the Eternal Rest, Hamaon, Bufudyne and Ziodyne skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning Ice, Electricity and Light skills. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Atropos is the Persona that represents the bond between Yu and Naoto. It was used briefly in the Heaven dungeon during the battle against Kunino-sagiri, although Yu was possessed when it was first summoned. She unleashed a powerful Magarudyne that injured everyone, sans Yosuke and Jiraiya. ''Persona 5'' Atropos is the fourth Persona of the Fortune Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. She is one of three Personas to learn the Fire Wall skill and one of the four to learn Elec Boost and Dodge Fire. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Atropos yields a Mazionga skill card. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Atropos can perform the combo Thunderblast with Byako and has the power Aroma. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= - Alone= - With Clotho and Lachesis= }} |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= Null |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Hamaon\Innate Tathlum Shot\Innate Ziodyne\50 Zandyne\51 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery See Also * Lachesis * Clotho * Norn Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona Q2 Personas